A failed attempt
by kikigirl101
Summary: It's the day before Bella's 18th birthday and she wants nothing more then to have Edward turn her into a vampire. So she devises a plan that she swears will work. So will it? One-shot


**Hi, this is my first attempt at writing a Twilight fanfic, so I'm sorry if it's really bad. I hope you like it. Enjoy!**

Bella Swan and Edward Cullen walked out of school. Her warm hand held tightly in his frigid one. Bella wasn't her usual self today, she was quiet. Well she was _always_ quiet but not like this. Edward could sense something was wrong, and he had a few guesses why. 

It was the day before Bella's 18th birthday and in a mere 24 hours it would be the day she'd been dreading since she met Edward. 

She looked at him for the first time since the morning. Their eyes met, her usual brown one's were like black holes. They looked like bottomless pits. This worried Edward even more. This was the time he wished he could read her mind like he could everyone else's, but of course she had to be the one who's mind was blocked off from his powers.

"Edward, can you do me a favor?" she asked quietly.

He nodded. "Anything."

"Bite me, so I can become a vampire too," she insisted.

He sighed and closed his eyes.

"Anything, but that." he replied.

"Please!" she begged.

He gave her a hard stare and shook his head.

As they neared the house an idea came to her.

"Hey, Edward, when was the last time you went hunting?" she questioned.

"About two months ago, I'm going again this weekend so I might not be in school on Monday." he stated.

"Why?" he asked when he realized that her question was totally random.

She hadn't thought of an answer for that. She would have to lie, and quick because he was getting suspicious.

"Oh I was just wondering if I could go with you, to watch?" she asked though she knew the answer would be 'no'. But what Edward didn't know was that it was all part of her plan.

"Bella you know the answer already,I told you I am _very _dangerous on a hunt! I could hurt or terrify you and that is something I'm not willing to do," he said.

"Fine," she said and opened the door to her house.

"Would you like to come in?" she asked.

"What about Charlie?" he asked looking around.

"Charlie, is out of town for the night." she explained.

He nodded " Okay." and stepped in the house.

"I'm going to freshen up and be back in a few minutes," she said and walked up stairs.

Edward looked confused as she walked up the stairs but shrugged his shoulders and walked into the living room.

She grabbed her clothes and and jumped in the shower. She made sure she used extra shampoo and extra body wash.

She walked down stairs a few minutes later and noticed Edward sitting on the couch watching TV.

She sat down next to him. He sniffed the air and was welcomed by a rich aroma. He looked over at her.

She was wearing a pink tank top and black shorts which exposed a lot of skin. He especially noticed the exposed area around her neck. 

He stared at her out of the corner of his eye. She kept playing with her hair making the scent stronger. It was driving him crazy.

He watched her touch and scratch her neck, him wondering what it would be like to touch her neck with his fingers or better yet, with his lips.

He bounced his right leg up and down as he tried to control himself.

She touched his arm for support as she knelt down and pressed her warm cheek against his cool one.

His jaw clenched along with his hands.

She reached over him to get the remote making sure her neck was a mere few inches away from his lips.

She was being so tantalizing, he wanted to grab and bite her but he knew it wouldn't be right.

His mouth began to water but soon noticed it was excess venom dripping from his fangs.

She sat on his lap.. She began to touch his face, she later trailed her finger nails down his face to his neck. She touched his Addams-apple and felt his collar bone, from there she trailed on and touched his chest and broad shoulders.

He sat their grinding his teeth together. His fists were clenched together even tighter and is body was tense.

"Are you okay?" she whispered; her hot breath tickling his face.

He clamped his eyes shut and took deep breaths. That wasn't working, her scent lingered close to his face, filling his nostrils. He was trying _so _hard to fight of the urge and the need of blood. It was nearly impossible, her scent, every touch, the sound of her voice. It all felt so good.

He felt the venom running through his body, it warmed him. He opened his eyes and in them was a look Bella had never seen before; hunger.

His hand trembled as he reached out to caress her cheek. His head told him to do it but his dead heart or soul- which ever controlled the love he had for Bella- told him it wasn't right. The feeling was so strong, he couldn't bare the pain anymore. He let the urge and the need devour him. Filling every single inch of his body. Ecstasy ran through him like adrenaline.

He touched her face and ran his fingers through her hair. He traced his fingers down her wind pipe. He closed his eyes to get a better feel of it. He felt her collar bone and slid his hand down further; his finger tips disappearing just below the hem of her tank top. 

He kissed her cheek then planted a small trail of kisses to her mouth. He tilted her head back gently so that her neck was fully exposed. He positioned himself over her neck and started to lean in. His mouth lingering inches away from her neck.

His fangs out and ready;venom dripping. His lips brushed against her neck. He was ready to bite. 

She took a deep breath preparing herself in case it would hurt. She could feel his cool breath on her neck. His fangs grazed her neck barley touching them, but just enough to make her bleed a little.

The sound of her heart beating faster and her breath caught in her throat made him realize what he was doing. He snapped his eyes open and looked at her. He pulled back and slid himself out from under her. 

"Never do that again!" he bellowed.

"You don't want this!" he screamed, his eyes turning cold.

She whimpered , slightly terrified at his outburst. She felt something trickle down her neck.

She placed her fingers on it and felt a thick liquid. She looked at her fingers. They were tinted red; she was bleeding.

She looked at Edward, his gaze was fixed upon her neck; her blood. His eye was twitching. He raised a shaky finger and pointed at the stairs. 

Bella stared at him blankly.

"Go, Run!" he roared as he rubbed his face.

He took deep breaths trying to calm himself. 

She ran upstairs as fast as she could and went into the bathroom. She washed and bandaged the cut.

She sat at the top of the stairs listening to Edward. He was groaning and talking to himself. She heard him hiss as he tried to stop producing venom from his fangs, he was trying to get control. Once things calmed down she went down stairs to find Edward sitting on the couch.

She walked down and came to sit next to him, but before she could he moved to the seat on the other side of the room.

"Stay away." he warned.

"But Edward..." she insisted. Her hand reached out and brushed lightly against his fingertips. He pulled away quickly and glared at her.

"Don't touch me, stay away!" he yelled.

"Isabella, I don't want you to feel like I don't love you, because I do but you can't do that to me." he said

She was listening intently, he only used her full name when he was angry or very serious about something. 

"Listen to me, you don't want this! This is like a curse and the transformation is worse. It'll make you want to die then complete the transformation." he explained.

"I never want you to go through that."

"Do you understand me?" he asked

She nodded.

"Good." he replied.

"I don't know how much longer I'll be able to stay sane, so just to be safe I'm leaving to go hunting tonight instead of tomorrow night. So I'll see you either Monday or Tuesday." he said and walked out the door. 

Bella walked to the porch and watched him walk down then street then look around before sprinting away at the speed of light.

"Fine, if you wont do it I'll find someone else." she said and closed the door.

**Hey, I hope you liked it. This is a one-shot and it does end in kinda a cliffhanger ending so sorry!**

**Please review! Tell me if you loved it or hated it or anything I need to improve! Thanks!**

** Kiki xoxo :)**


End file.
